1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to holders for cigarette packs and cigarette lighters and more particularly to such holders that are mounted to the glass-rubber interface of a vehicle's window.
2. Description of the prior art.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,272 and 2,640,596, issued to Rasmussen and Reeder, respectively. However, they differ from the present invention because Rasmussen's device relies on the spring action of prong 16 and other differences concerning the manner in which the compartment for the cup is defined and, furthermore, Reeder's device is mounted to a fixed point by fastening means which is cumbersome to remove.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.